The OTHER Cute Boy
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: While waiting for Adam, Joan gets an unexpected visit from CuteBoyGod... or so she thinks


Title: The other Cute Boy...

  


Author: Sweetwater Gal... aka me! *big grin*

  


Rating: more or less PG-13ish...

  


Summary: While waiting for Adam, Joan gets an unexpected visit from CuteBoyGod... or so she thinks.

  


Disclaimer: I own every single thing... that is NOT JoA related. LOL It's all a part of Barbara Hall's imagination, and CBS-Sony entertainment. I also unfortunately do not own Adam/Chris or CBG/Kris *pouts* If anything... I only own one character, but if BHall is willing to trade for a while...

  


Spoilers: Takes place after "Recreation" and before any episodes after "Recreation"

  


Pairings: Believe it or not, though it digs deeper into the Joan/God relationship, the ending is Joan/Adam friendly.

  


_Author's Note: This is a one time, one chapter only fiction. IOW: A short story w/ no intentions for sequels because I tend to tire of continuations really quickly. This was written b/c I was inspired by the dance between Joan/CBG. What can I say? I'm a shipping whore for this UC pairing... damn that chemistry between Amber & Kris._

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


_5:15 PM_

  


The sixteen year old glanced at her watch again.

  


_5:15 PM... and thirty-four sec.. thirty-five, thirty-six..._

  


"Joan, qualifications for working overtime does not say anything about slacking off and reading that trash you call a magazine."

  


Her eyes darted from the watch hands to her boss. Her "snippy" boss... well, she silently corrected herself, her "snippy bookstore" boss. She had an even bigger boss to deal with and, at the current moment, Joan Giradi felt no need to summon Him, with a capital H, up. Not even in mere thought.

  


"First off: I clocked out fifteen minutes ago, so you don't have to worry about me working overtime. Secondly, I'm not slacking off. I'm waiting for Adam to arrive. He's actually supposed to meet me at six, but knowing him, he's kinda unpredictable. Don't know if he'll be here early or late. We're going to some fish movie my mom's insisting on us seeing. And thirdly, for the third, and unfortunately not the last time... I'm not reading 'trash'! I'm finding reasons to _mock celebrities_. It's called _mocking material_." Joan held up the latest issue of Teen People with Hilary Duff on the cover... for the umpteenth time. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips before explaining to Sammy, _again_, what the magazine's sole purpose was. 

  


Taking one more brief glance at her watch (_5:17 PM and counting_), Joan turned her attention back to the articles, flipping through ever other page.

  


"See," Joan began, eyes not leaving the pages, "Take this Hilary Duff/Lindsay Lohan article. It says that they've been fighting over the same things for months now! From roles to cars, to even boys... well, one boy, Aaron Carter. I mean, seriously how dumb do you have to be to find yourself in a love triangle?" A smirk played on her lips. "Hello! That's why they created soap operas... so you don't need to find yourself in that kind of situation."

  


Before Joan could roll her eyes, she paused in noticing that Sammy was giving her a look of disbelief.

  


"What?" Joan asked, her tone a bit sharp yet confused.

  


Sammy shook his head, sighed, then headed back to the counter to work on the bookstore's inventory. Not before, though, parting with "I knew there was a reason to fear for your generation."

  


"We're not all slackers, y'know." Joan defended on her generation's behalf, all the while continuing to flip through the magazine. "And besides, you're the one to talk." She glanced briefly at him, casting a knowing, smart-alec grin. "Mr. _'Sorry honey I can't come home early tonight because I have to work on inventory'_ when in reality you're having an affair with your X-Box."

  


He looked up from the computer screen, casting an annoyed look her way. "Isn't there a mall you should be wasting your brain cells away in? No big sales going on out there, somewhere? Oh wait, I forgot, you're doing it right here. In my bookstore. With trash you call 'mocking material.'" Earning a glare from Joan, he finished with, "My bad... as your Eminem and 50 _cents_ generation prefer to say to no end."

  


An exasperated sigh came from Joan's direction. "That's 50 _cent_! No 'S'!" Glaring at him, "And you _know _it."

  


"And yet I care... _how_?"

  


Joan opened her mouth, ready to give him a snarky response... when she saw him.

  


No, make that... _Him._ With a capital "Oh, God... now what?"

  


Out of the corner of his eye, Sammy watched Joan abruptly stand up and begin to stuff her belongings into her bag. All the while, he noticed that her mood shifted into something that's a mixture of annoyance, reluctance, and frustration. He'd seen what each of those moods were like individually, mostly because, in the brief hours he's put her to work, he himself was the cause... but as one? He couldn't have pushed her that far?

  


"Joan?"

  


As far as his ears could catch, he was able to make out a few audible words being babbled softly from her lips. Most of them also being punctuated by a frustrated sigh. "... Skylight... boat... art show... Adam... Ramsey... party... dance... snippy deity..."

  


"Joan?"

  


Ignoring him, if anything because she was distracted, Joan passed by Sammy, giving him a flighty wave. "Night, Sammy. Gotta go!"

  


"Hold up!" Sammy practically barked, causing Joan to halt half way out the door. She faced him, wide eyed as if noticing his presence for the first time that day.

  


"What?"

  


"Why are you running off? I thought you were waiting for... that friend of yours? In here? At six? It's not even past twenty minutes!" As much as he hid it, for a brief moment, concern managed to be displayed in his voice and behavior. Over the very short hours Joan started working at the Skylight Bookstore, Sammy was-if anything-getting used to having her around. It made his usually studious work environment a lot more... brighter? Despite the fact that, yes, Joan would act out in the most questionably insane ways... but don't most teenagers nowadays?

  


Her eyes blinked, regarding his slightly off-concerned behavior. A small amused smile appeared on her lips. "Since when do you actually listen to the rambling words of a 'slacker'?"

  


"I wasn't listening." He replied haughtily. "I was absorbing information."

  


"_Right..._" Joan replied, still amused. "Look, believe me, I'd rather be in here anyway, but there's... _something_ I have to take care of."

  


"And that is?" Sammy asked, then quickly adding, "Not that I care, but just in case that friend of yours show up and begins asking where you are."

  


"That's the thing. I need to take care of... _that something_ **before** Adam arrives." She shook her head, "Don't need a repeat performance of last weekend..."

  


"Oh... kay?" He replied, obviously not getting anything she's rambling on about. Which wasn't exactly a new development.

  


"So excuse me while I deal with Mr..." Joan stepped out the door by then. By Sammy's point of view, he watched as the young woman stalk angrily to a young man outside waiting at the bus stop. 

  


Sammy watched as Joan whole body language display the wide range of frustration and annoyance, all aimed directly at the young man wearing a leather jacket. Just as Sammy felt at this moment, the young man was not only confused, but slightly startled by her sudden outburst.

  


Sammy, deciding that this was probably what's commonly known as 'a girlfriend taking it out on her boyfriend' spat, and since he himself had been privy to a couple just like that with his own wife, decided not to make a big deal and continue on with his inventory. 

  


If only he knew the truth...

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


As soon as Joan stalked out the door, her voice had risen as she directed her attention to an all too familiar looking deity. Yep, that was Him alright. Minus the usual corduroy jacket and instead decked out in a leather one. Which she thought, a part of Joan's hormonal side at least, made Him a lot cuter than He usually was. Then again, this was _GOD_... and no matter how adorable his CuteBoy form was at this moment, Joan felt nothing but annoyance at His appearance.

  


"... Mr. Almighty of Bad Timing!" Joan snapped, approaching CuteBoyGod, who was currently sitting on a bench by the bus stop.

  


Out of pure instinct, Joan should have continued on her rant with Him... except something inside of her said to wait a second to observe. To at least regard that besides the leather jacket, there was another thing different about Him. Like the fact that He was looking at her quite differently than all the other times. Gone was His calm, all knowing, amused look in His eyes. So was His boyish grin. Instead, CuteBoyGod was regarding her with confused, startled eyes. Somewhat stunned by her outburst... not at all calm like He was expecting it because, heck, He made it clear a bunch of times that He was omniscient.

  


Then Joan had gotten a flashing image of dancing with Him at her party last weekend. Then followed by hearing Adam's voice as he asked if Joan was ready for "that other guy". It didn't take two and two together to figure out that God had asked her to dance to provoke Adam's jealousy. That thought alone pissed her off. True that she had made little amends with Adam after the fact, but then add in the whole school not only buzzing about the Giradi house party... but also the cute mystery boy that Joan had danced with.

  


Then the thought of Adam having to deal with watching Joan fend off most of the female student body asking who "that guy" was. Joan herself began tiring of answering with the same response of "He's just... an old friend! From up state somewhere..."

  


"Like Canada?" One girl asked, to which Grace Polk nearly collapsed with laughter for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the look Joan gave the girl herself.

  


"Yeah... Canada..." Joan replied, tired of the same "Who's that guy?" question. 

  


It didn't help her case that it wasn't the first time CuteBoyGod was seen with Joan. There was His first appearance a few months ago, then that time He appeared to her a short time after that in her AP Chemistry lab. Joan had thought no one had seen them together, but a couple of students standing together in the hallway had noticed the Giradi girl softly snapping at the Him. 

  


And when Joan thought that her week at school can't get any worse... it was through the "party" and "that guy" buzz that her mother, Helen, who works at the school, found out about the big unchaperoned, nonapproved party her kids threw during their parents' absence.

  


Which all lead to Joan and Luke being grounded for three weekends. The punishment would've been more severe if her father, Will, hadn't recalled the ramifications of Joan's party being the distraction needed for his follow officers to avoid being flamed alive at the meth lab explosion. Something in him had gone soft, for a moment, and talked Helen into turning what was supposed to be two months grounding... to only three weekends.

  


Helen only made one exception this particular weekend because she had a soft spot for Adam Rove. Joan pleaded with her mom that she had promised Adam to see a movie Saturday night with him and to start her punishment next weekend instead. Helen compromised with Joan, saying that she'll only allow Joan to see a movie... but of her choosing, and there was no Middle Earth or cute elves in tights involved.

  


Which brings Joan to present day, only an hour before she and Adam were to see the movie "Big Fish". Less than an hour before the bus that Adam was catching was to show up... and here Joan was, yet again, in the company of CuteBoyGod. 

  


"Y'know," Joan began, her irritation gathered from the past week's events clearly showing in her voice. "Adam's going to be here in less than an hour... and the guy has a photographic memory! What is he going to think when he sees _you_ here? With _me_? Again?! He saw us dancing at my party last weekend, which by the way _thank you_ for giving me the heads up that he had seen us. I enjoyed going outside to talk to him, unaware that he was upset at the sight of me with you! And of course you're more than aware of what's been going on with my life at school! Bet you got a kick out of that 'Canada' response just as much as Grace did. And I bet that you're also aware that, thanks to you, my brother and I are grounded for the next three weekends... as if my social life wasn't bad enough!"

  


Joan paused, taking a breather before continuing on. All the while, CuteBoyGod hadn't faltered by His startled, confused look. It was beginning to annoy Joan even more so than His "calm, know-it-all" look. "So, as you can obviously see, I've got a lot on my mind and really would appreciate a break here. For this one time, please no suggestions, advice, or any assignments that might in the long run affect me or Adam. You know Adam's been through enough and I can't take walking on this borderline I seem to be stuck on concerning my relationship with him. I mean, I couldn't even explain _you_ properly to Adam without needing a straight jacket! All I could give him was a pathetic 'That's different' response. I gave him a cop-out! So, seriously, why are you here? What? Do you need me to ditch Adam tonight to go save some poor person's soul? Because, I'm sorry, free-will. I'm not doing it! Adam and I are going to see some huge fish movie tonight... which was _not_ my choice because who'd want to see a movie about sea animals?.... What?" 

  


Joan finally stopped as she regarded CuteBoyGod. His face was now starting to mirror Sammy's a few minutes ago right before he made that "fear for her generation" response.

  


"Why are you looking at me like that?"

  


CuteBoyGod regarded Joan for a moment, His eyes blinked as He realized that she was finally giving Him a chance to talk... And what He proceeded to say startled Joan.

  


"First off, I'm assuming that the movie is really called 'Big Fish.' With Ewan McGregor? It's not about sea animals. Second, I haven't been to _any parties_ for the past two weeks because I've been working with some classmates of mine on a major school project. Third, I'm sorry, but the names Adam or Grace don't ring a bell to me... except maybe Adam Wiles, this kid I've been tutoring for math, but I doubt you know him as well because he would've mentioned to me about you. Which leads me up to number four and, please forgive the 'male' in me for saying this cliché but," He gave her a small, shy smile, "If we had danced, I would most certainly remember you... and I'm afraid that I don't. Which is really unfortunate."

  


Now it was Joan's turn to be both stunned and confused. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again just to gap at what he had just said. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her temple, "Uh..." When she opened her eyes again, she looked him over. A part of her had expected this guy to change part of himself that didn't mirror an exact copy of the CuteBoy persona that she had come to implant in her head. Unfortunately... this _guy_ still resembled the CuteBoy from everything to his haircut to his now slightly amused smile. Joan probably guessed that this guy was the same height as CuteBoyGod himself... 

  


As if on cue, he stood up and reached for her hand. Concern was now shining in his eyes, "You okay? Have a seat, you look like you've seen a ghost..."

  


Joan nodded, silently agreeing that yes, this guy was indeed the same height as CuteBoyGod. In fact, he really was an exact match to that particular persona! Which the thought began to do a tango in Joan's already confused head.

  


"Oh..." Joan laughed nervously, taking his hand and having a seat next to him. "Not a ghost ghost exactly... just add the word 'holy'..." She mumbled, removing her hand from his grasp and rubbing her temple again. 

  


Though this _other_ cute boy had caught every word. He raised an eyebrow in question, to which Joan caught and waved it off. "Never mind.. I'm just rambling. Y'know, I do that when I make a complete ass of myself."

  


A laugh escaped other cute boy's lips, "I know the feeling." He extended his hand to her, "My name's Chris. Christian Emile."

  


She took it, shaking his hand, but not saying anything except giving him a small smile. Silence fell for a second, until Chris replied, "This is the part where you say your name...?"

  


Joan's eyes widened again and quickly slipped her hand from his. "What did you say?" Joan asked, already fearing that her sanity was heading straight out the window. If this Chris guy wasn't God... how did he know that she said that herself the first time she met the CuteBoy persona?

  


"Relax, kid... I just wanted to know your name." Chris held up his hand in defense. "Unless you prefer me calling you 'Pretty girl that yells at strangers.'" He smiled jokingly.

  


Joan felt a blush start to rise in her cheeks. Flustered and, despite herself, flattered, "Are-are you actually _flirting_ with me?"

  


Chris laughed softly. It was a small laugh that Joan thought sounded a bit like CuteBoyGod's own... which mildly freaked her out.

  


"It depends..." He began, "One, I don't usually flirt with random girls without at least catching their names. Personal policy of mine. And two, from that little outburst of yours, I think it would be a bad idea for me to get involved with a girl that's already stuck between two guys."

  


A scoff escaped her lips as Joan shook her head. "Oh well... one, my name's Joan. Joan Giradi."

  


Chris acknowledged with a nod, "Nice to meet you, Joan. Knew you had a pretty name." He smiled.

  


Joan laughed, "Boy... didn't see that compliment coming." She joked sarcastically.

  


"So what's two?" Chris asked, placing one arm over the bench and waiting expectedly for Joan's answer.

  


"Well, two is... I'm not stuck between two guys. That would have to mean that I'm in a love triangle and," Joan laughed again, "And that is _sooo _wrong on levels that you'll never understand."

  


Chris stared at Joan, almost sizing her up. Finally, "Try me." he challenged.

  


Joan returned his stare, except hers was more of disbelief and slight panic. Was this guy actually serious? Oh, like she was going to tell this total stranger about her situation between Adam and... God! 

  


"Right..." She voiced her thoughts to him. "Like I'm going to tell a stranger about my guy problems. Emphasis on _guy_, as in _one_. Because I am _not_ involved in a stupid soap triangle." Joan stood up, giving him a small apologetic, sincere smile. "Look, I have to go inside and wait for my friend. No offense to you, it's just that Adam seeing me with the clone of... the _guy_ that he had seen me with a few days ago would be kinda... _bad_. So, it was nice meeting you, Chris, and again, I'm really sorry for verbally attacking you like that. Talk to my family and friends. They'll tell you that I'm not a bad person and that this is just one of many of my weird little... habits. Again, really sorry and, uh, thanks for not, like, macing me." Joan laughed nervously and began backing up towards the bookstore.

  


Chris, watching her completely with an unfazed smile, waited two seconds before speaking. It was the exact same moment that Joan reached for the Skylight Bookstore's door handle.

  


"Y'know what they say about talking to strangers about one's problems?"

  


Joan's hand froze on the door, her body rigid. A sigh then escaped her lips as she reluctantly turned around. She's been through this "leave 'em, then get suck back by 'em" routine with God before... why not with a regular human being with an uncanny resemblance to one of God's many forms?

  


"I'll bite. What do they say?" She crossed her arms and walked back towards the bench.

  


His eyes never left hers as he replied, "They say that one of the advantages in talking to a stranger is their own objective point of view. Because they don't know you that well to be personal, it's completely unbiased."

  


"Well, what about the old elementary school lesson that we're not supposed to talk to strangers?" Joan remarked with a smirk.

  


"We're not exactly strangers. Miss Joan 'likes to yell at strangers, stuck between two guys, one named Adam and another guy that looks like me' Giradi." Chris replied in one fluid response without batting an eye. His own smirk mirrored Joan's own, which caused her to not only be impressed, but amused.

  


Joan sighed, briefly glanced at her watch (_5:28 PM) _then took a seat next to Chris. "You've got my attention... for a moment. Adam doesn't arrive until at least six... and I'll try not to be rude in asking you to leave when he arrives." She paused, "Wait, don't you have a bus to catch?"

  


"I do... but it's not due to arrive until ten to six. Which leaves us more than enough time to at least hear you out and," Chris shyly grinned, "Give you my number in case we need to continue some other time."

  


A laugh escaped Joan's lips before she replied with sarcasm, "Oh... again, didn't see that coming!"

  


"Really? And here I was trying my best not be obvious..." He softly chuckled. He gazed down for a moment, then returned his focus back to Joan. "So... you don't believe that you've gotten yourself into a triangle, huh?"

  


She sighed, "Love triangles are stupid. I try my best to avoid stupid... though under circumstances completely out of my control, they find me."

  


"I didn't say that you were in a love triangle, Joan."

  


"What? Wait, but you said-"

  


"I said _triangle_. That's it. I made a pretty broad observation. You're the one that gave it a more specific meaning, not me."

  


"But aren't they the same thing?" Joan asked, confusion and a sense of dread sneaking up behind her. She's had enough conversations with God to recognize an upcoming lecture.

  


"Well..." Chris briefly looked up thoughtfully, "Let's put it this way. Adjectives describe things, nouns. Person, place, or thing..."

  


"I may have a student average, but I'm certainly not flunking English. I know what an adjective is. Oh! And a metaphor." Joan interrupted.

  


"Metaphors are good... and I'm glad you know what one is because I tend to use them in my explanations."

  


"Sorry... You were saying about adjectives?" She meekly replied, realizing that she'd interrupted him.

  


"Right... adjectives, a word that describes a noun. In some cases, it not only describes something... it makes it more specific and able it to be distinguished from something else. Like, using the words _small_ and _big_ with the same noun. _Small_ house, _big_ house. You following me so far, Joan?"

  


She shook her head and honestly replying with, "Sort of..."

  


"If you tell someone you live in a house, it's a pretty broad comment. No specifics like how big it is, the color of the exterior. If you say that you live in a small, white house with picket fences... you're being more specific. You're distinguishing your house from another's. Get it so far?"

  


"I'm following," Joan nodded.

  


"Now a _triangle_... it's as broad as..." He waved his hand, expecting Joan to now fill in the blanks.

  


"A house?" She replied, somewhat unsure.

  


His smile reassured her though, "Exactly. What kind of triangle is it? You hear triangle, you think the usual three points connected together with three lines, right? However, is it an even three sided triangle? Is one side shorter than the others? All we can assume is that it has three points connected to one another."

  


"So how does this relate to me? Are you saying that I'm a point between Adam and Ga- I mean," Joan blinked, realized what she was about to say, then "The other guy?"

  


Chris caught her and smiled, "Other guy that looks like me doesn't have a name?"

  


She shook her head, "Long, _long_, complicated story... 'other guy' is just fine for a name."

  


"_Right_..." Chris chuckled. "Fine, to answer your question; yes, Joan, you are a point connected to, in between of, point Adam and point _other guy_. Thus calling it a triangle. Whether it's a love triangle or something else is up to your discretion."

  


Joan, still somewhat in denial, "But... I see your point, no pun intended, but... I can't be. A _line_, maybe, like other guy connected to me and I'm connected to Adam... but what you're also trying to say is that I'm _stuck between_ the two. And _I'm not_."

  


"From your rant earlier, I'd say you were."

  


"How?"

  


"How long have you known 'other guy'?"

  


"How long?"

  


"Yes." His eyes never leaving hers.

  


Joan paused, considering how to best answer. Finally, "Let's just say that _he says_ that he's known me before I was even born... take it to mean whatever you want it to mean."

  


"So all your life?'

  


"Yeah... guess so."

  


"And Adam's a recent development?"

  


"My family and I just moved to Arcadia a few months back... so yes, in a way. Though I wouldn't refer Adam as a 'recent development.' Though I get what you're saying."

  


Chris held his hand up, "I apologize for that. So, do you care about the both of them? Do you need them in your life?"

  


"I don't know..." Joan replied, her voice small.

  


Chris, however, wouldn't let her get away with that. "I say you do know, Joan. You're either afraid to admit that you do _or_ you feel you're just not ready to accept it."

  


"Okay, now when you talk like _that_, you sound just like... other guy." She pointed out to him, briefly changing the subject.

  


He laughed softly, "Don't know if that's a compliment, but I'll thank you for that anyway.

  


"Look, Joan," Chris started, his voice dropping to a serious tone and his eyes holding steady onto her gaze. "I honestly don't know you well enough, but if, for a moment, may I assume your situation? This is my assumption and you can correct me on it. You ready?"

  


"I..." Joan's voice trailed, "I... okay, go ahead. But just to let you know," She glanced at her watch, "You have less than five minutes now until your bus arrives."

  


"If I were to assume, I'd say... you need them both. Yet you feel as if you're stuck between them and this, of course by you yelling at me earlier, frustrates you. You're in a triangle. Just like a child stuck between two feuding parents in a custody battle. You care, or love, them in different ways... yet you have no idea how to, or where to, place them properly in your life. At least in a way that they can exist peacefully without you having to be conflicted between them. I'd assume that Adam doesn't know about other guy's role in your life. And I'd assume since 'other guy' knows you really well, he knows of your relationship to Adam. Other guy probably knows how badly you want to tell Adam, but for reasons I have no idea about, you can't tell him. At least not yet... how am I doing so far?"

  


Joan had quietly taken this all in. "Go on..." She softly replied.

  


"Joan, all you have to figure out is how to balance the two without driving you, or either of them, insane. I'd go with the honesty approach. However, there are situations where a lie would do better than the truth. Maybe in your case, at least for the moment, this is true. If so... I'd go with the approach that _you_ feel most ready to go with."

  


"And that is..."

  


Chris shook his head, "Sorry, Joan. I'm not you. I don't know how you feel. I don't know what you yourself are ready for. You're the only one with the answer, Joan. I'm just here giving you an objective point of view."

  


"Unbiased?"

  


"About as unbiased as I can be without factoring my attraction to you." He chuckled.

  


Off in the distance, Joan heard the familiar sound of an upcoming bus. She turned around, seeing that it was indeed the public transport, then turned to face Chris. Chris himself was reaching into his bookbag. Taking out a notebook and pen, he scribbled down something and then tore off the page, handing it to Joan.

  


"That's my ride... _this_ is my number. Now, I'm not expecting miracles here, Joan. Just having a little hope that I'll get a call some day from a pretty girl stuck-or maybe unstuck by then-between two very lucky guys." Chris stood up, his gaze never leaving Joan.

  


Joan stood up as well, holding his number, and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Chris. And... again, I am sorry about the yelling thing."

  


As the bus pulled up, and passengers began walking off, Chris returned Joan's smile. "Don't be. I'm not. Wouldn't have had the chance to meet you, Joan."

  


She fought off a blush that she knew was appearing on her face. "Have a good night, Chris."

  


"You too, Joan." He waved before getting onboard.

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


Joan stood there, watching the bus roll away. A smile crept onto her face as she glanced down at his phone number. It was always good to meet a new friend... a _cute_ _boy_ friend... but a nice friend to say the least. As she stood there, reflecting on the past conversation, a familiar voice spoke behind her.

  


"Hey, Joan. Looking for me?"

  


She spun around, momentarily freaked out by his... _His_ sudden appearance.

  


In the form that she had watched earlier leave on a bus, in the form that she had mistaken a very nice boy for, in the form that not only vexed her but made her comfortable to be around... CuteBoyGod smiled knowingly at Joan.

  


"_You_!" She pointed accusingly at Him. Joan stalked up to him, immediately recognizing the snarky grin and calm knowing look in His eyes.

  


"Yes, me." He replied, calm. "Need more proof? Fine... two weeks ago you watched two movies with your brothers. You cried over **both** _Knockaround Guys_ and _Freddy Vs. Jason_."

  


Joan glared at Him, "I didn't need proof! I know that you're _you_."

  


"Funny... wouldn't have figured that with you yelling at Chris earlier when you mistook him for me."

  


"Y'know, I find it easier to talk to Chris than to you. Gee, I wonder _why_?" She snipped at him.

  


"Joan, Adam's going to be here soon. As you've made it clear earlier, you didn't want him to see _us_ together. You've got two questions to ask me, so I suggest you ask them now."

  


Joan blinked, caught off guard by his words. "Oh... right. Wait. You're omniscient... you _know_ my questions. Why don't you make it easier on the both of us and just answer them?" She crossed her arms and waited, but seeing Him just smile at her, Joan realized that He wasn't going to make it easy for her.

  


Sighing, "Fine! I want to know if you knew about Chris and why are you here?"

  


"One, yes. Joan, I'm God... of course I know about Christian Emile's existence. Just like you, I've known him since before he was born."

  


Joan nodded, realizing that it was kind of a stupid question to ask. "Right... sorry, stupid question."

  


"Two, I am here... because of Chris."

  


Her eyes widened, feeling a surge of panic. "What?" Thoughts ran through her head, "Wait... Chris? Is he my new assignment or something?" Glaring a bit suspiciously at God. "Whoa... wait, you're not here to tell me that meeting Chris wasn't a coincidence. That I had to meet him, befriend him, then help him out later on? Please don't tell me that later on means, like, tonight? Because as nice as a guy Chris is, I am _not_ going to ditch Adam for the guy! Free-will, hello! I plan to actually use it someday."

  


CuteBoyGod held His hand up. "Joan, breathe." He shook His head, a soft chuckle escaped His lips. "At the moment, I only have three things to talk to you about. And as much as I enjoy your interruptions, it's going to have to wait for the moment."

  


"But Adam's-"

  


"His bus got delayed."

  


She raised an eyebrow, giving him a smirk, "That you probably had nothing to do with?"

  


"More like a human error passing for a mechanical mistake."

  


"But who _created_ the human that created the machine?" Joan countered, causing Him to laugh.

  


"Touché, Joan." He walked over to the bench and sat down. She followed, feeling a big sense of deja vu.

  


"First thing, what did I explain to you on the bus ride home from Adam's house? When you found out about his mother?"

  


Joan glanced down briefly before answering. "You said that I see you the way I want to see you? That I felt safe? Safer being angry with you in this form you're in now."

  


He smiled, nodding. "You're comfortable."

  


"Yeah... I guess."

  


"Right... now, factor in the whole situation before you. You've just met a young man that looked exactly like this form. Before, you had the assumption that this form never existed outside of my use. Your assumption was challenged when you saw Chris... and you wanted answers. Answers from me, obviously. And in your own mind, which form is better to explain it than the one in question?"

  


"You mean, if I had wanted the little girl from the playground to answer my questions, I would've thought of her?" Joan asked, uncertainty in her voice.

  


He nodded, "More so, yes. That's the basics of it, Joan. You see me in the form that's more or less appropriate with the given situation."

  


"Okay... so how does Chris factor into all of this? Why do you look like him?"

  


"This is the second thing I want to talk to you about, and it begins with me asking you a question."

  


She rolled her eyes, "Not surprised..."

  


"You reacted differently with the both of us. Other than the fact that he is human and I'm... well, I'm _not_... there's not much difference. This form and his looks are the same, this voice and his are the same, we practically give the same sage advice... so why did you treat us differently?"

  


"I did?" Joan replied, surprised by questions.

  


"Oh yeah... you were actually _willing_ to listen and consider what he had to say. No real grumbling on your part. No real doubting. As if anything that he said made a lot better sense coming from him than it would me."

  


"Well, that's because... well, he's not _you_. He wasn't vague. He wasn't snippy, and okay, yes you're snippy because I understand that... but, I don't know... he puts things into better perspective."

  


"That's because he doesn't know you as well as I do. He's unbiased... despite his attraction to you." He added with a smirk.

  


"That's what he said."

  


"Also... Chris doesn't expect things from you like I do. He doesn't need you the way that I need you."

  


Joan considered the last part of what He had said. "You need me?"

  


"Instrument of God, remember? Perfect?"

  


"Right..." She trailed off, looking away. "So Chris..."

  


"Chris gave you some good advice, Joan. I suggest you consider them. And you're right to ask if me looking like him is what lead you to meeting Chris. I also suggest you hang onto that number of his." He indicated to the folded piece of paper in her hand. Joan glanced down at it, nodded, then silently placed it safely in her bag.

  


"And if I don't?" Joan tempted Him to replying. "I mean, just add more drama to my already confused life! God, he looks like _you_! What if I make the mistake of calling him 'God'? Yeah, that's going to make me seem even more attractive."

  


"Correction, Joan, Chris doesn't look like _me_. I don't look like _this_... sound like _this_..."

  


"Oh, sure... just _this form_."

  


CuteBoyGod nodded, "Exactly. And you won't confuse the two of us. You know how to tell us apart. You did so when you first approached him... that feeling you got to wait and observe? You noticed the difference, you just got your emotions in the way to ignore them. I don't think you'll make the same mistake again. Observation is a very powerful thing, Joan. That's another way of telling me apart from all others..."

  


"Others?" Joan regarded him, "Like other human forms or... little red demons with pitchforks?"

  


CuteBoyGod smiled His infamous knowing grin. "Oh look, Adam's bus is coming."

  


Just as He got up, Joan heard the sounds approaching from the same directions as the bus that picked up Chris. Her eyes moved from the bus's direction to God, who was already standing over Joan.

  


"Wait!" Joan got up, facing him. "You said that there's three things you wanted to talk to me about. What's the third one?"

  


"Your assignment?" He asked, causing Joan's face to fall and a groan to escaped her lips.

  


"Oh, great! Knew this was too good to be true!"

  


Just as the bus came to a halt, CuteBoyGod fished something out of his pockets and handed them to Joan. With a mysterious smile, "Have fun tonight. And tell your mom that 'Big Fish' was actually sold-out this time around." And with that, He gave Joan one last look and walked away without looking back.

  


Joan looked down at the two Lord of the Rings: Return of the King movie tickets God had put in her hand. A relieved smile appeared on her lips as she turned to call out to him. "Y'know, you're not so bad when you give assignments like this!"

  


She watched as He brought up his right hand and give his little "See you later" wave that she had come to know so well. Joan glanced back at the tickets, smiling and for the first time since this past weekend, she actually felt... good? Maybe content in having both Adam and... _Him_, in her life. 

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


"Jane?"

  


Joan turned around, her smile brightening and her eyes sparkling as she gazed upon him. "Adam," She spoke, trying to suppress a laugh but allowed a small giggle. "Hey, you made it!"

  


Adam Rove found that he couldn't suppress a smile, especially looking upon Joan and seeing her look so happy. Was it because that he was here... or was it because of that other guy? Joan... Jane, as he called her because she had liked it better when he used his nickname for her... was hard to figure out sometimes. Before he had gotten off the bus, Adam had glanced out the window and saw Joan talking briefly to that same 'Canada, old friend' guy. And as Adam departed from the bus, his eyes found Joan and had watched from a distance as she watched the other guy leave. He had somewhat heard her say something about "assignments", which just added more confusion to the mystery of "that other guy."

  


Joan observed that though Adam was smiling at her, his eyes told a different story. They were regarding her, taking her in as if trying to decide what to make of her. "Adam? You okay?"

  


Adam nodded silently, though becoming desperate in finding out why Joan couldn't just tell him about that guy. Finding his voice, and realizing that his silence could very well freak Joan out, "Yeah, Jane. I'm fine, yo."

  


"You sure?" Joan asked, doubtful.

  


"Unchallenged." Adam replied, his hands deep in his gray jacket hoodie. He was afraid of bringing them out because Joan knew that once his hands started fidgeting nervously, his whole "I'm cool" persona was right out the window.

  


Joan nodded, for now accepting of his answer. Her grin widened as she held up the movie tickets, "I-uh-got some good news. 'Big Fish' got sold-out and now we can go see 'Lord of the Rings' instead! I mean, granted my mom will have a cow, but the show's sold-out, y'know? What are you going to do?"

  


"Right..." He nodded and not saying much after that.

  


She sighed, realizing that something _was_ wrong with Rove, and asked, "Okay, it's getting pretty clear that there's something bugging you. What's wrong, Adam? Tell me. Tell Jane..." She insisted, wanting him to smile at her because he wanted to, not because he _had_ to.

  


Finding that he couldn't put off the inevitable, "I saw you with him again, Joan..."

  


"Jane." She tried to correct him. She had decided early on that she didn't like how her birth name came out of his lips.

  


"Joan," He replied, insist on making a point.

  


Joan got it, "Right, you're angry at me... thus no Jane, but Joan."

  


"I know that we didn't really talk about it... no, I meant that I know that _you _didn't really want to talk about _that guy_... but, it's driving me crazy wondering what you meant by saying that it's 'different' with him. How? How is it different with him and not with me? I want to know where we stand, Joan. I want to know where I fit in your life..."

  


Joan's eyes gazed softly at Adam, "What do you mean? You know where you fit."

  


"No I don't, Joan." He paused, regarding her as he added, "And I don't think you do, either. I mean, am I a part of your life... or am I this part of your life that's in the middle between you and that other guy?" He crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.

  


"Triangle..." Joan whispered, slowly realizing some truth in Chris's little lecture. She looked up at Adam, hoping that he hadn't heard her.

  


"Triangle? Well, I guess that does answer my question." Adam said, his voice more depressed than angry.

  


"No!" She cried, placing a desperate hand on his arms, "Adam, no! That's not what I meant..." Closing her eyes, she sighed, "You're not the one in the middle, Adam." Opening them and looking at him with as much desperation as well as truth, "If anything, I'm the one that's in the middle."

  


"Really?" He asked, holding onto her eyes, seeking to see if she was telling the truth. Finding that she was, he decided to let her explain. "Go on..."

  


A small uneasy laugh escaped her lips, "It's really complicated to explain now... but Adam, you have nothing to worry about. Some day, if you're willing to wait until I'm ready... I'll tell you. For now, all I can tell you is that even though I'm in the middle between you _two_... I'm not stuck. A friend made me realize that even though I have the both of you in my life, I don't have to feel conflicted, stuck, between you both. In other words, I know where each of you stand in my life... I know that I need the both of you, just differently."

  


"How differently?" Adam had gotten what she was trying to say, but it still didn't answer as to who that other guy was and where they each stood with Joan.

  


"That I'm still trying to _define_... but I know that it's different."

  


Adam nodded, realizing that he wasn't going to get a real straight answer any time soon. Then again, this was Joan... just a side of "Jane" that he was only now discovering. He realized way past their first kiss that if he was to actually fall for this girl before him, he had to fall for her _fully. _There were two sides to her, and since he knew how "stupid" he felt towards 'Jane'... all that was left was to discover and fall for her 'Joan' side. 

  


He glanced at the tickets in her hands, "I saw him give those to you. So, who are they really for?"

  


Joan looked down at the tickets, contemplating her answer carefully. When she looked up at him, a shy playful smile was on her face as she walked a few feet away from him. "Well, he _did_ give them to me... with the intention of me seeing the movie with someone I hold very dear..."

  


He placed his arms back into his hoodie, watching her walk slowly from him. "Really?"

  


With a simple nod, "Yep."

  


Joan then held out her hand to him, adoringly and expecting, "Shall we?"

  


Adam Rove regarded her, and a real content smile appeared on his face. Even though he now saw Jane... he began to also see a glimpse of who Joan really was. He walked slowly towards her until he was next to her. He glanced down at her hand, and instead of taking it, he held up the crook of his arm. Smiling ever so peacefully, "We shall."

  


Joan Giradi giggled softly as she placed her arm around his. And as they walked towards their destination, Joan couldn't be more content at where she was now. 

  


In fact, she wouldn't mind staying in this exact place, with Adam by her side and God somewhere watching out for her, for the rest of her life.

  


THE END

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


_Author's Last Note: Tha da! *claps* I'm done! Whee!!! I can't believe I finished this in two days and it's okay considering that I've been seeing it play in my head! LOL Hope you guys had caught some little inside "actor information" jokes I placed in there. I had fun coming up with them. Please take the time to review. No flames really necessary, thank you. I'll probably get flamed from Mr. Almighty of Bad Timing later on in life for worshipping the CuteBoy persona more than Him... Thanks for taking the time to read this long short story LOL You're an angel for taking time to do so._


End file.
